


always, always (never, never)

by orphan_account



Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 07:13:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>maybe you never cared enough. Daisy/ Gatsby freeverse</p>
            </blockquote>





	always, always (never, never)

You always knew  
he thought he was being clever,  
but you always knew  
(and after all, there are only so many trips to a gas station a person can make)

so you knew  
but you stayed  
(why?)  
 ~~you were scared~~  
you don't know

and you could have chosen Gatsby  
because he lovelove _loves_ you  
(and you like him, right?)  
 ~~maybe~~  
 ~~maybe you don't~~  
 ~~maybe you did~~  
maybe you never cared enough

«crash»  
when you don't make choices  
life makes them for you  
(and Myrtle's ~~dead~~ ~~dead~~ ~~dead~~ gone)  
are you happy?  
((nononono)) just sad 

«bang»  
more doors close  
a fork in the road disappears  
(moving on, moving on) 

and you don't leave  
 ~~because you're scared~~  
 ~~because you have nothing left~~  
because you never really could 

a beautiful fool, in the end  
(surely it's better this way?)  



End file.
